


Boys

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis becomes the designated adult.





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are all magically de-aged somehow. Noct, who is used to being the one that people look after, suddenly finds himself babysitting three exciteable children on the roadtrip from hell.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?view=11790409&posted=1#cmt11790409).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis doesn’t particularly like driving; it requires staying awake, and he’s not much good at that. But when it’s him or a minor, he doesn’t have much choice.

Even at six or seven or whatever Ignis is, he still looks like a little _man_. His clothes have shrunk with him, including the tailored suit and the thin silver necklace, and he’s finger-combed his hair perfectly into place. He sits in the passenger seat in a respectful silence, just generally being unobtrusive. Unlike some other children Noctis knows. 

Gladiolus whines from the back, “When are we going to get there?” He doesn’t even know where _there_ is. Noctis doesn’t know. He barely had time to check the map before he was shoving them all in the car and driving for the nearest pit stop. Gladiolus makes a noise of irritation, which sounds so _odd_ in his newly high-pitched prepubescent voice. Then he kicks the back of Noctis’ seat, and Noctis nearly swerves right off the road and leaps backwards to strangle his miniature shield.

Only because Prompto and Ignis don’t deserve to die that way, Noctis keeps his cool and grumbles, “About one minute sooner than the last time you asked.”

Prompto tentatively mumbles, “I’m hungry.” Then he adds a quiet, “Sorry.” He sounds embarrassed even to say that much. He also sounds vaguely scared. He doesn’t seem to know why he’s stuck with three strangers, and he acts like they don’t like him, even though Noctis already took him aside, put both hands on his shoulders, looked right into his eyes and promised him that they’re _best friends_ and Noctis really cares about him. 

He’d shuffled his feet and blushed but breathed, _“Really?”_ Then he’d tried to tug his scrunched up shirt down his stomach, which was bulging out of his clothes—young Prompto was _not_ in the same shape as older Prompto. Which he seemed thoroughly ashamed of. It’s probably even worse, crammed into the backseat with Gladiolus, who’s fit even by child standards. Ignis is still a beanpole. But Noctis remembers little Ignis the best, and that makes him the least unsettling one.

Ignis is also quiet, well behaved, and good about hiding his panic, thank the Six. Although the Six obviously hate Noctis. He almost wishes he’d been cursed too just so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. He has no idea how to make Prompto feel better, shut Gladiolus up, and let Ignis know he doesn’t have to be the responsible one for once. 

The outpost finally appears on the horizon, visible around a slab of hillside. Gladiolus leans over Noctis’ backrest and asks, “Is that where we’re supposed to be going?”

“Sit down and put your seat belt on.” It feels weird to even be saying that. But Gladiolus is a _kid_ right now; he can’t pull the same stunts adult Noctis does.

Gladiolus begrudgingly sits back but still asks, “Are we stopping there?”

“So long as they sell elixirs, yes.”

Prompto nervously asks, “Do they have a Crow’s Nest?”

Ignis flatly answers, “We shouldn’t eat junk food.”

Prompto mumbles, “Oh,” and falls quiet.

Gladiolus loudly complains, “I want a hamburger.”

They pull up outside of town, and Noctis gets out of the car, turning to be sure that they’re all still in place and have their seatbelts on. Surprisingly, they do. He tells them, “Stay here.”

Prompto’s eyes go wide. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, but just for a few minutes. I need to get something to cure status ailments.”

Gladiolus counters, “This is bullshit. I don’t wanna wait in the car.”

Completely ignoring him, Noctis tells Ignis, “You’re in charge.”

Ignis answers simply, “Okay.”

“What?” Gladiolus squawks. “He’s not even the oldest!”

Ignis turns around to eye the backseat. He can probably handle it. Hopefully. And then maybe he can cheer Prompto up, because the poor kid looks miserable. Noctis sucks in a breath and takes off before they can drive him any further up the wall.


End file.
